


quiddity

by samvara



Series: Archive of Our Own [3]
Category: tag wrangler rpf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Art, Gen, wrangulatorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wrangulator moves across the landscape.</p><p>The AO3 Tag Wranglers are quite possibly too cool for this world and are writing fic illustrating and mythologising the work they are doing on the AO3. It is steampunk; rich and beautiful and should be read and loved.</p><p>I love it, and instead of packing and, you know, getting prepared for my trip I have been attempting to illustrate what the Wrangulator might look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiddity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380) by [general_jinjur (jinjurly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjurly/pseuds/general_jinjur). 
  * Inspired by [charta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 
  * Inspired by [tempora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084) by [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo). 
  * Inspired by [nova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> Max size 1280 x 1024

  
[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/4137528809/)   


**Author's Note:**

> Background from: http://www.desktopextreme.com/photos/Grassy_Plains_717200735815PM691.jpg
> 
> Source images are a total mishmash but main ones are:
> 
> Train: http://www.boingboing.net/fromInside_6.jpg  
> Zeppelin: http://nymag.com/images/2/daily/food/07/05/31_zeppelin_lg.jpg  
> Woman: http://www.lancasterindustries.com/jpg/carved_woman.jpg  
> House: http://steamtreehouse.com/page8/page17/files/page17_1.jpg  
> Crane: http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3261/2639483263_005d14de43.jpg  
> Cogs: http://www.clipartof.com/details/clipart/22393.html  
> Wheel: http://www.prestonservices.co.uk/Blackstone_OilEngine_60926_.jpg  
> Clockscreen: http://davinciautomata.files.wordpress.com/2007/06/clock_screen02.jpg  
> Engine: http://www.interweb.in/attachments/car-accessories/28082d1247310302-nice-mahindra-scorpio-car-scorpio-22-mhawk-engine.jpg  
> Gas lamps: http://www.illinoislighting.org/graphics/gaslamps.jpg


End file.
